Meetings
by Rose Lupin
Summary: *Chap 13 UP*Ginny has a love: Draco. Ron finds out and everything begins to fall apart when Draco visits Ginny. Ron has a trick up his sleeve. Did I mention Elephant Ears are involved? And Peeves? (later chapters: life with draco and ginny after Hogwarts)
1. Default Chapter

---  
  
Disclaimer: Standard.  
  
Author Note: I'm trying something new, although I will be continuing my other story for all you who read it. : ) Um *turns bright red* if you like this story, please tell me so, otherwise I'm not sure if I should continue it?  
  
---  
  
Ginny sat by herself, sighing: he had been following her again. Of all people, why him? True, he was rather sly, and well, sort of cute. Not destined to be a great, known wizard like Harry Potter but still fine. He was, well, great. For the last two years at Hogwarts she had seen him, secretly. She couldn't help herself. But that was beside the point: she couldn't get away from him. She ran across the school, ducking as Peeves threw water balloons at some second-years. Glancing back, she thought she was alone. If Ron found out, he would curse her! Her mother would be screaming!  
  
"Ah, Ginny, m'dear!" came a voice from behind her.  
  
Ginny gasped: it couldn't be him! She turned around. "Hello Draco."  
  
Draco grinned, giving her a flower. "For you!"  
  
  
  
Ginny blushed, taking the flower. Was no one looking? She wondered, planting a kiss on Draco's cheek, which became bright red.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" She whispered. "If Ron knew!"  
  
"Who cares about Ron or that Potter?" Draco snorted. "I'm better and smarter then those two!"  
  
  
  
"And cuter," Ginny found herself saying. Draco seemed so nice, why couldn't anyone else see that?  
  
Draco grinned again, taking Ginny's hand. "Will you meet me tonight?" He put away his wand, giving her another kiss. "I have a question to ask you."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Of course, Draco." They always met at night to talk. She watched him depart, than turned, seeing Ron staring back at her, horror- struck..  
  
"RON!" Ginny cried out, on the verge of sobs.  
  
.To Be Continued. 


	2. Visit

Disclaimer: Standard.  
  
Author Note: Please review! Also, this part is for all you draco fans who are convinced he isn't that mean. : )  
  
--- Ron had begun to throw a fit. "How could you do this to me! You and him: together!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, sobbing. "You sound so much like Percy!"  
  
"Wait 'til mum finds out, she'll send you a howler!" Ron said, now throwing a fit. This made Ginny snort, waving her hand.  
  
"Then I'll just have to mention..Fleur." She said at last. She loved to black-mail people. Draco had taught her how to do that. "Oh, Draco," she murmured under her breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Ron said.  
  
"So what?" Ginny flung back her hair, marching out. Ron tried to run after her but was stopped by Hermione, who jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"How dare you!" Hermione said. "Just because she's in love."  
  
Ron was on the edge of bursting. "With Draco!"  
  
--- ---  
  
That evening..  
  
Draco and Ginny sat close together by the fire; Draco had his arm wrapped around her, and smiled. He couldn't have been any happier. A line of worry crossed his face though, as Ginny sat up.  
  
"I heard what Weas-I mean what Ron said," Draco finally said. "Want me to curse him for you?"  
  
Ginny laughed a bit at the idea. "It's tempting, but nah." She snuggled close to him. "So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Well, the school year was almost over and well-I was wondering if you wanted to come visit sometime over the summer? That is, if your brother doesn't yell your ear off." He paused. "It'd mean a lot if you'd come."  
  
"Of course I'll visit!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around Draco. Hugging him, she got up, knowing it was time to leave. Peeves was bound to get them in trouble.  
  
Draco's heart felt lighter. "Great!" He said. "You'll love mum. I told her all about you. She thinks you're swell."  
  
---  
  
Ron, being the older and nosy brother he was, had heard every word. His ear was pressed up against the door at Ginny walked out. He stumbled, face flatten as the door opened, but no one noticed.  
  
"Like I'm going to let you go with HIM!" Ron said, rushing back to get Harry. He needed a plan to break up the romance, and soon...  
  
- - -  
  
Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this part. 


	3. Train

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I think I might own part of a plot line though, yay.  
  
Author Note: Please review my story! It'd mean a lot. Thanks.  
  
---  
  
"It's not fair!" Ron yelled, packing his bags. It was the last day of school, and everyone was going home. "Ginny can be such a-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said. "Its not like you've not fallen in love before. Look a Fleur."  
  
"That was different." Ron stated. Harry snorted a little in laughter, although admitting he wasn't quite sure what Ginny saw in Draco.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna miss the train," Hermione said, running out into the hall.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked as they headed down to the station.  
  
"There!" Hermione and Ron said together, spotting Ginny feet ahead. She was holding hands-with Draco! Ron's face seemed to become pale. They were boarding the train together!  
  
"See? Now do you see?" Ron said, pulling his trunk onto the train.  
  
Hermione and Harry shook their head. Ron wasn't about to give up.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
It took nearly half an hour before Ginny and Draco could find an empty compartment. So many students were boarding. No one else could know about their secret.  
  
"I can't wait until I come to visit you," Ginny said. "Mum said it would be fine." Ginny brushed her hair back. "She said you could even come visit us!"  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course!" Ginny giggled.  
  
Draco paused: he had never been anywhere without his parents. Not any place to visit, at least. He nodded, knowing that his parents wouldn't mind. "When can I come?"  
  
"How about in a few weeks," Ginny suggested, "When everyone is settled in more."  
  
Draco nodded as they both parted on the train. Draco fought his way towards Crabbe and Goyle as Ginny sat down in the opposite compartment with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron had begun telling Ginny off when Harry and Hermione gave him a look. Ron sighed, not wanting to speak to Ginny again. He didn't want to see Draco again.  
  
Ginny grinned, knowing that Draco would be coming soon. And that thought pleased her, since Ron would go nuts.  
  
--- Author Note: Once again, a short part of this story, but I'll update a lot. Please, please review. 


	4. Part 4 Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wouldn't own Ron's pajamas, but why not?  
  
Author Note: Please review. Why is this part short? Because the next part is going to be LONG! Have a nice day. : )  
  
--- Ron was stomping downstairs, almost knocking Ginny over as he came into the kitchen. Draco was coming today.  
  
"Why-Draco," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Now, you get to have Harry and Hermione come visit you later this year," Molly said and gave him a look.  
  
"It's not fair!" Ron said.  
  
Fred and George came into the kitchen, hearing the conversation.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ginny's got a boyfriend," Ron mumbled, almost jumping at the sound of the door. Draco was there! In the burrow! He gasped, not wanting Draco to see him. He was in his pajamas still! He looked down at the yellow and green pattern. It had little animals on it.  
  
Ginny made a noise as she walked to the door. Opening it, she smiled: Draco had arrived.  
  
Draco stepped in, winking to Ginny. "Hello."  
  
Ginny giggled, giving Draco a hug.  
  
Ron simply moaned until an idea struck him...  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Percy and Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I shall own the plot. I would like to own Ron's cute pajamas.  
  
Author Note: Here's a longer chapter..enjoy. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Any suggestions on this story would be appreciated.  
  
--  
  
Part 5  
  
--  
  
While hugging Ginny, Draco gave Ron a smirk: what kind of animals were on those pajamas! It wasn't his fault for the small laughter, but Ron turned bright red as he ran up the stairs. Ginny was to busy showing Draco in that no one realized where Ron disappeared to, except for Percy.  
  
A snort was heard from Percy's room. "Keep it down, please!"  
  
Ron slammed his door, making Percy get up. Crossing the room, he opened the door, his looks more smug then before. However, a sort of kindness was in his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Percy asked, hiding the papers behind him. He had a lot fo work to do, but for some reason, he waited.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What about her?" Percy asked.  
  
"Her and Draco!" Ron pulled on a maroon shirt. "I can't stand it!"  
  
Percy laughed. "Is that what this is about? You need to settle down. It's not going to last, probably. Who is the suitor?" He asked, almost laughing again.  
  
"Draco!" Ron pointed furiously downstairs. "He hugged her!"  
  
"I can't really give you any ideas on what to do." Percy dropped his jaw slightly, but thought. "But I'm sure Fred and George would help you out." A curious look crossed his face as he got up and left.  
  
Ron blinked: was he actually SUGGESTING-----  
  
---  
  
Ginny and Draco had talked for nearly two hours, Molly lingering a bit away. Draco was very curious about the burrow: it was much different then his house. He even tried some cookies that Ginny made, and loved them.  
  
"I love it here," Draco said, following Ginny out.  
  
"What a sweet boy," Molly commented as they watched Draco and Ginny disappear from sight.  
  
Ron mumbled. "Sweet-yeah right." He wanted Harry and Hermione there: at least they would side with him.  
  
Fred and George came up behind Ron. "You wanted to speak with us?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Yes! Follow me!" Fred and Geroge shook their heads. "I'll pay you!"  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; but the detailed plot is mine. : ) yay, I own something.  
  
Author Note: Okay, this is the longer part. Sorry for the confusion. Sorry for all the suspension, but it'll be worth it. What will Ron do? Find out in this chapter! Don't worry, suspense over.or is it? Mwhahahahah!  
  
--  
  
"What's this all about?" Fred asked, following Ron to his room.  
  
"I need some help!" Ron gasped, his mind racing. He had to get Draco back, if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"Okay, so what's the catch?" George and Fred grinned in unision.  
  
Ron thought for a minute. "The pleasure of watching Draco getting tortured?"  
  
"Ron, seriously!" Fred rolled his eyes, although George had almost taken Ron's offer. "You have to do our chores for a week. AND get the gnomes out of the garden."  
  
Ron groaned slightly. "It's-a-deal."  
  
Fred and George grinned, shaking Ron's hand. "So, what can we help you with?"  
  
"I need one of your prank candies," Ron said quickly. "Any of them: the more convincing the better." Ron was going to enjoy this: he hadn't thought a bit on how Ginny would feel.  
  
"Let's see what we got." Fred and George pulled close together, so that Ron couldn't hear a word they were saying. After some discussion, they looked up, laughing.  
  
"Well?" Ron looked anxious.  
  
"Well, leave it to us." Fred and George began walking out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Ron yelled. "I won't know when to look!"  
  
Fred and George grinned. "Don't worry, everyone will have the pleasure in watching." They both began talking the plan out to themselves, leaving poor Ron clueless.  
  
He swore he could hear the words "ears" as they left.  
  
--  
  
"So, will you be coming over in two weeks?" Draco had his head leaned against Ginny, who replied quietly.  
  
"Of course!" She smiled.  
  
"Great," Draco said.  
  
Just then, Molly walked outside, calling out. "Dinner!" She yelled upstairs for Fred and George, who had the last of their pranks set. They gave Ron a wink as they sat down.  
  
"Great mum, what are we having?" Ron said, sitting down. He dared not look at Draco.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood," Molly said. "It's a muggle- recipe: chicken soup. I hope you guys like it."  
  
As usual, Molly's cooking was terrific. Percy, who had almost refused to come down for dinner managed to eat two bowls. After dinner, Fred and George took Draco aside when Ginny was washing up.  
  
"Say, want some desert?" Fred asked, pulling out a chocolate-like candy.  
  
Draco furrowed his brow. "What is it? Poison?"  
  
Ron hoped it was, as he saw Fred and George shake their heads.  
  
"No, no! It's a new candy from Diagon Alley."  
  
Draco slowly took the chocolate, sniffing it. "Is it?" He glanced around, twirling the chocolate piece in his hand. It looked okay, but was this a joke?  
  
"Well, I guess it's worth a try," Draco shrugged, as he took the piece to his mouth. It wasn't until a minute later when Ginny turned around that a scream was heard: Draco had grown large, elephant EARS!  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Molly finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The little plot of Draco getting elephant ears I believe I own.  
  
Author Note: Please Review! This is my first Ginny/Draco fan fiction.  
  
--  
  
Ron fell over laughing as Ginny flashed him an evil look. Draco, peering in the mirror, looked extremely pale. The large ears almost hit a lamp as he turned. "What-how?" He spun around towards Fred and George, his anger flaring. How could they do this to him? What had he done?  
  
Draco then turned to Ron: it had been his fault. He knew it had to be his fault. Ron simply laughed, but it suddenly ended as Molly entered the room.  
  
"What's going on Her-" Molly stopped, seeing Draco's ears. She mumbled a spell and at once they turned back to normal. She looked towards Ron, who hid behind Fred and George. "Who did this?"  
  
Fred and George moved uneasily.  
  
"It was only a joke." Fred said.  
  
"We like him and all." George said. He mumbled something like, "We should have turned him into a fish instead."  
  
The twins stopped and turned towards Ron: he had not spoken. "Well, you see- " He stopped and looked over at Ginny. She was busy leaning over Draco but gave Ron a glare.  
  
--  
  
"How could you!" Ginny screamed, when Draco had gone out of sight  
  
"It was a joke!" Ron insisted.  
  
"Some joke!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
Molly, who was cleaning up the dishes, snorted lightly, tossing her last dish aside. "Now listen! Ron, I want you to apologize to Draco and to your sister unless-"  
  
"Apologize? NEVER!" Ron's face had turned bright red. "I'll say I'm sorry that you don't have better taste in guys though!" He then stomped out of the room, more angry then ever before. He would write a note to Harry and Hermione. They could help him!  
  
A thought occurred to him: he would have to apologize sooner or later. But how could he apologize to Draco? The person who called him "Weasely" and "poor"?  
  
---  
  
"Why is he so mean!" Ginny questioned.  
  
"He doesn't understand." Molly put an arm around Ginny. "And anyway, if he doesn't apologize, he'll soon turn into a big, fat, toad."  
  
Ginny giggled. She thought he heard the sound of a "Ribbet!" come from upstairs.  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please review! 


	8. Apologize

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Author Note: Yet another part of the story! Thank you Mariana, Sarah and everyone for your reviews so far. Please review!!!!  
  
---  
  
Ron was more miserable then ever: he could still feel little bumps on his skin. He had dragged himself into the kitchen and outside, where Draco was standing, alone.  
  
Draco had been misunderstood by Ron all year. He wasn't trying to get a laugh out of dating Ron's sister: instead, he loved Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Weasley." Draco smirked, seeing Ron appear in front of him. "Thought that joke was pretty funny, didn't you? Guess your mum wanted you to come here and apologize to ME, isn't that right?"  
  
Ron snorted. "At least the ears fit in with the rest of your looks." He shook his head. "I'm not going to apologize to you!"  
  
Draco gave an evil grin. "Just wait until we're back at Hogwarts, Weasley. You might find your ears will have changed some as well."  
  
Ron looked furiously at him. "You-stay-away-from-Ginny!"  
  
Draco shouted back this time. "No! Your sister is the greatest person I've ever known in my life! You are not going to stop me, Weasley!"  
  
"Draco!" Ginny had come outside, giving Draco a tight hug, grinning. Draco had blushed, not realizing that Ginny had been listening to every word.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Draco said. "We shall continue this discussion later. I think I and Ginny need to go for a walk." He held out his hand for Ginny to take, before leaving.  
  
Ron stood, stunned, before running up to his room. He began writing a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Can you BELIEVE what Malfoy is doing? Fred and George were no help at all. Mum actually asked me to apologize to HIM! What should I do? Any ideas of curses to use on him and Ginny? Anyway, I have another idea that would involve Peeves. At least Ginny will be leaving for Malfoy tomorrow. I can't stand those two around! I'll get you the details on the plan when I have a chance. Will I see you at Diagon Alley?  
  
-Ron  
  
-- --  
  
The next day Ginny was beginning to pack: she couldn't wait to meet Draco's parents. Ron shook his head, watching his sister leave. He wondered how going to visit the Malfoys could be a good experience.  
  
At least he had a month to plot out his revenge...  
  
-- --  
  
To Be Continued. 


	9. Meeting the Parents

Quick Note: I'm referring to the mom and dad as Mr. and Mrs., okay? Please don't hurt me because if that! : ) Please, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, lol.  
  
---  
  
Ginny and Draco held hands as they walked up to the Malfoy mansion. Draco was whispering in Ginny's ear as they approached the door.  
  
"You'll love it here," Draco said, as the door opened. Inside, two adults awaited them: his mom and dad.  
  
Mr. Malfoy walked over, a smile crossing his face. "Ah, hello Draco. I see you brought your friend along as well?" He leaned over a little to see Ginny, who now had a red face. "It's a pleasure in meeting you, at last."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy, who had a very lean appearance, added, "Yes, we've heard so much about you! Please come in!" Apparently (to at least Ginny's observation) there wasn't much friction on the fact that Ginny was a Weasley. She wondered why.  
  
Ginny smiled, trying to speak without being nervous. "It's nice to meet you too." Draco held the door open as Ginny walked inside; her eyes curiously looking around at the huge entry way. The whole place was lit by candles, with staircases and doors everywhere. The moaning of a few ghouls could be heard above, but it all seemed perfectly fine. Ginny liked it a lot.  
  
"May I give the ten cent tour?" Draco asked after a moment. "We can drop off your bags then."  
  
Ginny nodded, and they both climbed up the stairs and around the corner, out of sight.  
  
"Sorry if my parents were, er, acting odd." Draco said apologetically. He was afraid that his dad would be uptight about having visitors before the term began.  
  
Ginny giggled. "No, that's okay. They weren't acting a bit odd." She playfully tosses her own hair, keeping close to Draco after he warned her of some ghouls roaming around the mansion. He also said he'd fight any off if they came their way.  
  
"Wow, this sure is a big place," Ginny said after a while. Draco had showed her the whole second, third, and fourth floor.  
  
"Yeah, a bit big for my tastes: it's so lonely." Draco sighed, wanting to tell Ginny how glad he was that she had come. He had to say it.  
  
"BANG!" a rattle was heard down the hall.  
  
Draco gasped, pulling Ginny towards the end of the corridor. Something was coming there way: a young man with streaks of blond hair and a stern face. Draco mouthed the words "Don't move, I'll explain later," as he and Ginny sat silent.  
  
The man kept walking down the corridor, coming closer: his lean appearance showing through his shadow. He paused for a minute, than sighed, continuing down the hall.  
  
Ginny wondered: who was he?...........  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. Mice and Men

Author Note: Another chapter is up (yay!). Please review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco and Ginny waited ten minutes before daring to move; Ginny wondering still who the man was..where he was from. She would have been more then happy to go and take a look at the odd person, (my, how much more courageous she was with Draco around her!) but Draco wouldn't let her move, protecting her from whoever was around them. Finally, he nodded: they could go.  
  
Draco heaved a sigh, mumbling under his breath-("That was close.")-before helping Ginny up from the floor. "Are you okay, m'dear?"  
  
Ginny nodded, bushing slightly at the question, but still stared down the hall at the man, now gone. "Who was that?"  
  
The clock in the hall was chiming six, letting Draco change the conversation quickly..a little to quickly. "Er-um, oh it's time for dinner! Come on, Gin' before we're late."  
  
Ginny have Draco a skeptical look....what was he hiding? She tried to put her ease at rest as she sat down beside him. It must have worked, for her thoughts of the man-or was it something else?-had vanished by the next day.  
  
In fact, the next days at the Malfoy place passed quickly: Draco and Ginny were always holding hands or talking for hours. Everything seemed to fit together. They seemed to fit perfectly. They wondered, however, how everyone else would react if they saw them (a malfoy and weasley!) together.  
  
"They won't understand, will they?" Ginny asked on her last night there.  
  
"No, they don't understand, Gin'. They're to worried about everything else to understand anything like-like-us." Draco said with a bit of passion. He put his hand into Ginny's, adding, "But, I guess, we'll make it work out. We'll make 'em understand."  
  
Ginny nodded: this was another reason why she loved Draco. Putting her head on his shoulder, she sighed contently, falling asleep.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The Hogwarts Express was pulling into the station, students beginning to board it, chatting about their summer. Draco was only able to steal a glance at Ginny, who blushed, as he boarded the train, yelling at Crabe and Goyle.  
  
Ginny giggled as she sat down by Ron-she knew Draco enjoyed ordering Crabbe and Goyle around. It was something he looked forward to do every year.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron sneered, glancing at Ginny.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and lightly smirked (Hermione and Harry were more then certain that Draco had taught her this) but didn't answer. She instead watched the window, wanting to be left alone.  
  
Draco paced around a bit: he needed to see Ginny? But what if Crabbe and Goyle decided to follow, or catch on to his secret? He snorted a bit, thinking. Suddenly, an idea struck him....!  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasley-Granger." Draco smirked as he barged into their compartment. "Oh, and hello Ginny." He paused, trying to keep the insides of his pockets still.  
  
"What do you have in there?" Hermione asked absently, then almost shrieking as two small rodents popped out of it. "What are those things! Get them away!"  
  
"Ah, Granger is afraid of small rodents?" Draco asked, tucking the two rats back in. he would, of course, be remembering Hermione and her little fright. "Then why on earth do you hang out with these two here?" He gestured towards Ron and Harry before turning to leave: he gave Ginny a wink, mouthing something to her before slamming the compartment shut.  
  
At once Ginny began to get a fit of giggles, Ron staring at her.  
  
Why of course! Who else could those rats have been? Sneaky, pointy-faced and smelly-Crabbe and Goyle! 


	11. Vanishing Draco

Author Note: Sorry it took so long for another chapter. Don't worry, I didn't disappear! : ) Please review!  
  
-------------------------  
  
-A Year Later-  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had at last turned back from their rodent figures despite Draco wanting to do away with them a year ago. However, he needed his bodyguards, so they would stay. He was still madly in love with Ginny and Ginny in love with him. Ron, meanwhile, had other things planned for the love birds.  
  
"Another year, another plan," Ron mumbled, boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"If you say so, Ron," Harry remarked, having decided that Ginny and Malfoy together would be okay. Hermione had persuaded him into thinking that those two belonged together and that Ron was simply jealous.  
  
Ginny let out a disgusted sound, ignoring her brother as she made her way down the train. She had a meeting with Draco and wouldn't let Ron spoil her fun.  
  
"Oh, Virginia!" Draco whispered from behind a compartment.  
  
Ginny blushed. No one had called her that name in years except her mother. However, when Draco said it, it seemed...perfect.  
  
Hm, Virginia Malfoy....  
  
Draco smiled, handing her a rose (obviously one that wouldn't molt). "I missed you." He said as Ginny planted a kiss on his cheek. He was happy again.  
  
"Shall we meet tonight?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure, what time?"  
  
"Hm-about 10-"  
  
"-in the library?"  
  
Ginny laughed a bit at the idea. "Well, as long as Hermione isn't there."  
  
"I doubt Granger will be anywhere near the library tonight. It's her day off." He winked. He had a certain Slytherin ring to his voice, but he had come to like Granger a bit more. She HAD liked the idea of him and Ginny together.  
  
Now, if only Ron would let him be, then everything would be fine. It had been enough when Ron tried to poison him last year in Potions. At least Snape came to the rescue! He didn't know about Ginny and Draco being together though-it would be too much for the poor professor to handle.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Ginny said.  
  
She turned to leave, when suddenly a green light filled the compartment. Draco let out a scream, and everything went dark.  
  
...Draco was gone!  
  
----------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: mwhhahah...I know, a bit short but I shall add by this weekend! 


	12. Who Will Help?

Chapter 12: Who Will Help?  
  
Author Note: Yay, another chapter is done. I hope you like it. Super thanks to everyone who reviewed lately, thank you!!!!  
  
----  
  
"Draco!" Ginny cried out, turning around to see that her love had vanished out of sight. "Draco!" She cried out again, standing frozen for a moment, unable to understand what had just happened. With widen eyes, she turned and ran (a bit unwillingly) to the only person she knew could help: her brother.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny said, bursting into the compartment, almost squashing poor Trevor on her way. The poor toad must have gotten lost again. "Draco is gone!"  
  
"Good." Ron snorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"No, you don't understand! He's GONE!" Ginny shouted, coming closer to Ron, who gulped at the sudden movement. Ginny had become a bit braver since she had been with Draco and, for some reason, that frightened Ron. "There-green light-he-vanished!"  
  
"Vanished?" Harry asked, a bit stunned.  
  
"You mean like with an invisibility cloak," Hermione said, calmly.  
  
"No, there was a green light! Green, green, green!" Ginny shouted. "He's gone!"  
  
"You can't possibly think-" Hermione begun to say, very skeptical. "- Voldemort?"  
  
Ron and Ginny winced at the name, and Harry slightly gulped.  
  
"What'd Voldemort want with him?" Harry asked, who was usually the one the evil wizard had sought to kill the last few years.  
  
"A side-kick?" Ron accidentally said out loud.  
  
However, the statement was enough for Ginny to pull out her wand, aiming it right in between her brother's nose. "Ronald Weasley," she said, in what almost sounded like her mother's voice. "You either help me find him or I'll tell-I'll tell mum that..."  
  
"Find you go ahead, she won't believe you." Ron laughed, not bothering to hear what his sister had to say.  
  
"I'll tell her that.........that you absolutely adore her corn beef on rye sandwiches and then I'll turn every pair of clothes you own into nice, dark, lovely maroon. And don't think I don't know how, Fred and George taught me a thing or two!" Ginny spun her wand around, daring Ron to speak.  
  
"I'll help," Harry chimed in, Hermione nodding as well. They both turned to see what Ron would say.  
  
Ron bit his lip, knowing that he would not be able to escape Ginny and his friends. "All right, fine-I'll go on this little search of yours. I think you're mental, but I'll go."  
  
Ron got up to follow Ginny out of the compartment, when Neville Longbottom popped in. "Has anyone seen Trevor?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, he's right there," Harry said. "Why the rush?"  
  
"I was trying to get away from Crabbe and Goyle a minute ago, but they must have disappeared." Neville explained.  
  
Ron looked over at Ginny, knowing now that truly something- or someone, had made the three Slytherins disappear so suddenly.  
  
"Those two were sparing a victim? Something must be up!" Ron finally said, stunned, going pink in the ears from not believing his sister before, and developing a twisting stomach as he realized, "There aren't any professors on the train, are there?"  
  
The all gulped: they would have to fight this thing off alone, whatever it might be. Ginny clutched the rose that Draco had given to her only a few minutes ago, and wished more than ever that he was there.  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author Note: Please review :) I know, it doesn't have as much suspense as some of my other chapters, but still good, right? Also, don't think that our little love story between Draco and Ginny is going to end yet.mwhahahahaa. 


	13. A Familiar Face

Author Note: Yay! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
-----------  
  
Meetings: Chapter 13  
  
-----------  
  
Ginny ran down every corridor on the train in search for Draco, the others right behind. With short breaths, she was afraid she would never see her love again.  
  
Hermione and Neville (a bit unwillingly) searched for Crabbe and Goyle down one end of the train, Harry, Ron, and Ginny towards the back. They had planned to meet back in their own compartment in an hour. That is, if they would ever return.  
  
"Oh Draco, where are you?" Ginny gasped, tired of searching.  
  
"It could be a trick," Ron snorted. "I mean, all of them are Slytherins."  
  
"I'm warning you Ron!" Ginny cried out.  
  
"Don't warn me, Ginny!" Ron glared. "I'm only doing this because you're my sister."  
  
"Good! I don't want you to be doing this because you actually care or anything, Ron." Ginny yelled. "Such compassion you have, after all!"  
  
"Both of you calm down!" Harry shouted, tired of hearing the two argue. He didn't have any brothers or sisters, but thought that even these two had fought long enough. He didn't know if he could ever argue this much with his evil cousin Dudley. Then again, Dudley was never that bright. "Stop arguing for two minutes! You two really need to work together."  
  
"All right, Harry." Ron sighed. "We searched EVERYWHERE though."  
  
"Well, let's look again." Harry said.  
  
Ron sighed: Harry was sounding like Hermione all the time. He nodded, however, wishing secretly that Malfoy had vanished from Hogwarts. At least he wouldn't be called Weasley anymore. At least he wouldn't have Slytherins bothering him. At least.........  
  
The scream of Ginny sent Ron back to reality.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron yelled. "Harry?"  
  
"Look!" Ginny yelled. "It's him!"  
  
"Who?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"HIM! HIM!" Ginny yelled, pointing a finger at the man at the very end of the train. The man she had seen at the Malfoy's house that summer. It was the blonde haired man with a stern face, laughing at the three students who now regarded him, shaking his head. In his right hand he held out a wand, pointed straight towards them.  
  
"Ah, it's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Weasley." The blonde haired man bowed his head slightly, but his wand remained unmoved. They were obviously not going anywhere for a while.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Ginny managed to ask. "I saw you at Draco's house before! He was hiding from you and-"  
  
"-and so were you, Miss Weasley." The blonde haired man said harshly.  
  
Ginny barely was able to state her next question: how did he know that?  
  
--------  
  
Author Note: So, did you guys like it? You hadn't seen the last of that mysterious blonde guy. If you're stuck and are thinking 'wait a minute, this guy came out of nowhere!' look back to chapter 9 and 10. Please Review!!!!! 


End file.
